I Did Not
by Marie One
Summary: Summary: When Edward Cullen meets Senna Duvalier, she is at the end of the line and her only other choice is back to prison. Age of Edward Entry
Marie One

I Did Not

Word Count: 10602

Victorian Edward

Pairing: Edward and Senna

Rating: M Angst and Drama

Beta: Stephanie, Fran, and Taylin

Summary: When Edward Cullen meets Senna Duvalier, she is at the end of the line and her only other choice is back to prison.

Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein.

No copyright infringement is intended. All mistakes are mine.

 **My Age of Edward Entry**

 _ **1890 Barnes, England**_

Sir Edward Cullen was angry at the man who had slowly become a boil on his backside. James Hunter was a regular visitor to his home, and he did not like this at all. The Reverend Riley Biers was also a regular visitor, this visitor Edward had grown to like. The woman they both visited, Senna Duvalier, did not even realize what she meant to him.

Edward had to laugh bitterly at the coil he put himself in. He was in love with a woman who tolerated him but wanted nothing financially from him. He brought, his women things, and that kept them happy until they started saying to him, _I want more._ He felt this was a complaint when women said it, and he always ignored those words when any woman said them to him. Now, the shoe was on his foot, and it was very uncomfortable. He wanted more.

Senna would not care about the fact if he wanted a Dukedom; all he had to do was claim it. She thought it was just a physical attraction and nothing more that he felt for her.

Edward had been an absolute ass to her when they first met. His actual brain and not the brain in his pants knew better from the start. He knew how much he had changed and evolved inside since those first days. He hid so much of himself from her. He was becoming more like a woman. He now wanted more out of the relationship they were having. He wanted to know her feelings where he was concerned.

Edward thought back to every woman he had ever been involved with who asked him for more, and he knew how they felt. It was not a good a feeling to be at sea and unsure as he felt presently. Senna was the shore, and he was not sure he could reach her without drowning. This should have been easy, but instead to him it felt hopeless. He needed to get help and some advice from his father about her. He would tell her tonight about going to see his father in London.

Senna could not see it because Edward never shared any of his thoughts or deep feelings with any woman ever, including those who were his friends from childhood.

He still had not told Senna the most important and only thing that would matter to her.

 _I believe you're innocent._

Edward had that chance once and he did not take it. Senna would have wanted that from him more than any money or jewels he could provide.

 **Beginnings**

Carlisle Cullen loved his son, Edward, but he was tired and disgusted with his behavior once again. He was twenty-seven years old, when would he grow up and stop his childishness? Who gets into a fight with a man over his mistress? Apparently Edward did. This time was last straw for Carlisle. He would not send Edward to Paris or Rome, no, this time he would take his punishment in good, old England at the family manor in the country.

That night as Carlisle talked to his beloved wife Esme, he knew he would have to hurt her again, but it had to be done. Looking into Esme's green eyes was hard since Edward had the same eyes and brown hair as his mother, but it was necessary. Edward was just back from Italy, and now he would have to leave all over again. The family had a small manor in the community of Barnes. It was not even a half day away, it would do for a semi-exile from society.

Edward was sent to Barnes the next day.

Edward wanted to curse his father, but his father had been correct. It was time to grow up. He had a bad reaction when his childhood friend Rosalie Hale Whitlock told him her husband Jasper had taken a mistress. The norm was to go along, but instead Edward decided to show him up by seducing the mistress. Maria Smyth was beautiful and a talker in bed. How was it Edward's fault she badmouthed Jasper to him, and he talked to the one person he knew would spread it everywhere, Rosalie's younger brother Andrew.

Once in Barnes, Edward was able to see where his family's horses were born and bred. However, he was bored here. The single and married women here were off limits. No lay was worth being shot over, which he knew would happen if he touched any woman here.

The community was aware of his behavior and reputation. They knew his family had sent him here to escape the latest scandal making the rounds in London with his name attached to it. They knew his family was fed up with having to pay off another unhappy husband. The community knew exactly why Edward Cullen was gracing them with his presence.

However, Baron and town sheriff,Charles Swan, wanted him to look more closely at his daughter Isabella a dark-haired, dark-eyed beauty. But, she clearly had her eye on the blond haired blue eyed James Hunter. Edward observed, the way Isabella looked at James at the village social. How could Charles Swan not see this, Edward had no idea. He would not poach on another man's territory in this matter. He did not want to have to leave another place or have to explain to his father why he would need to go somewhere else.

 **Tuesday**

Edward received a message from Charles that his presence was required in the town hall. It was expected he would take his seat in the fourth chair at the table in the converted room, which was serving as a court of law.

Standing in the back was not helping his view of the proceedings. He wanted to see this Mrs. Duvalier as she called herself. Everyone was talking about her getting out of prison after only ten years for the murder of her rich husband. Most thought she should have hanged. No one thought she was innocent. However, there was testimony that was never made public and whatever it was had convinced the judge to let her live. She had gone into prison at barely eighteen years old. It was now ten years later and she was free. For how much longer was the question of the hour.

"I have tried to find work, but no one will hire me. There is a workhouse two villages over I could go to," explained Senna Duvalier Uley. Her voice had a hoarse sound and she cleared her throat. No one offered a drink of water to her.

Edward noticed when she gave her name that she used Senna Duvalier. She no longer used her late husband's name- the man she was accused of murdering.

Her back was to Edward as she talked to the court. Edward had been bored with today's court proceedings until Mrs. Duvalier was brought before the bench. He was was fascinated by her, and wanted to see the woman everyone in London was talking about.

Edward decided it was time to take his seat.

When he approached the table, the other three men on the panel barely acknowledged his presence. They did not take the rich flop from London seriously. The feeling was mutual; Edward had no respect for them. He had the seat because his family was the largest landowner in the area. Therefore, he had a say in legal matters as did the judge and law agents. When Edward took his seat, Senna looked at him. Brown eyes met green eyes, and she looked unimpressed as well.

To Edward, Senna Duvalier was not white or black, as he knew the races to be. She was a golden color. Her hair was a brown-black color with dark red highlights worn in a simple braid. Her face was plain but with exceptional features. She looked compelling, and he wanted her.

Edward knew her father had been a white man and her mother a black woman. She had been born in Canada, and the family moved to London after her fourteenth birthday where her father had been a successful businessman. After she was charged in her husband's death, the family moved back to Canada and disappeared from public.

Her family abandoned her after she was accused of murdering her husband, Joshua Uley. She was their second child and had one older brother. The family of Senna Duvalier had seemed to fall off the face of the earth. No one knew where they were now located, and the gutter press had looked hard for them. Edward mostly read the papers from the gutter press. It was where news and gossip was reported without a filter.

Edward decided he needed a new housekeeper, and Mrs. Duvalier or Uley, or whatever she called herself would do nicely. As he had walked past her, he noticed her face looked sad and defeated. The panel was talking about the possibility of sending her back to the prison.

"My lord, the accused is before the court for vagrancy and unemployment. She has no fixed address and is being charged as a beggar." When Judge Roberts started speaking his voice got louder and louder until it sounded as if he was shouting.

"Judge Roberts, I can hear you and so can the people ten miles away," Edward said in an even tone of voice. Senna Duvalier smiled at this but then put her head down. She did not want anyone seeing her smile.

"Judge Roberts, I will put the defendant to work in my house. I need a new servant to help Mrs. David. The work has become too much for her to handle alone. She can start today, problem solved."

Senna looked up angrily at this pronouncement. She should be grateful she was not going back to prison. However, her face showed only hatred for him. He would have to teach her the error of her ways. Edward was thinking she should be glad she would become his mistress.

"Sir, this woman is a murderer. She should be sent back to prison where she should have been kept for the rest of her natural life." Judge Roberts' voice had an icy tone.

Edward cut him a look that was more icier than Judge Roberts' tone of voice.

Charles Swan kept his opinion on the exchange to himself. James Hunter, the next largest landowner, was quiet and watching. Charles wanted Isabella to look more closely at Edward Cullen for a husband. Charles felt, she could do worse in his eyes, such as James Hunter.

Charles never gave James permission to think he could ever even court Isabella, but he came over to house every chance he got. Isabella never smiled at anyone but James. Charles was at his wits end at home. Isabella was more stubborn than he was. Trying to get her to look at Edward Cullen was harder than he though.

James wanted to marry Isabella, but he had no title, and with Edward Cullen's latest behavior he could be one-step closer. As far as James could see, Edward Cullen was moving Mrs. Duvalier into his home to make her his mistress.

Good.

Charles would see this with his own eyes.

No one was asking Senna what she wanted; once again, she did not matter. Her father never asked her, but told her she was getting married. Joshua Uley made her skin crawl, and her father never cared about her thoughts or feelings where Joshua Uley was concerned. She only thought of him as Joshua Uley and never anything else.

It was time to speak up so she could save her own life once again.

Senna looked them in the eyes and started talking. "Sirs, I would like to go the poor house two towns over, please." Senna was begging as she asked this of the men judging her. She had almost made it out of Barnes when she got stopped and questioned on the road. She was trying to make it to London to get to her grandfather's bank account.

Senna had been happy when someone had murdered her husband. He deserved worse than having his throat cut. She was happy about it until suspicion fell on her. Her husband could've been killed by anyone in the house or someone's husband, father or brother. No male or female had been safe around her husband.

 _He was probably trying to take over Hell from the Devil right_ _now:_ _S_ enna was thinking. 

"Sirs, please, the poorhouse always has available beds." The men looked at Senna and then ignored her and what she had to say. _Great this is my father all over again, I don't matter and what I say has no weight._ Now Senna looked angry, and her face had more color.

"Mrs. Duvalier or whatever her name will be coming home with me. I am done with this proceeding." Edward Cullen got up and said, "Come with me," he ordered her in the same dismissive tone he used to address his fellow panel members.

It was expected Senna would just follow Edward Cullen. Once again, she had no control over her life.

 _Him or back to prison. Him it is then,_ Senna followed Edward Cullen out of the room.

The first night in the house, Senna slept like the dead. Edward looked in her assigned room and decided he wanted her more awake for his first time with her.

In the morning when Edward checked her room, she was gone. He ran to the kitchen and there she was working with Mrs. David.

Mrs. David was going over the duties and what work in the household that needed to be done. Senna was writing it down as Mrs. David talked without taking a breath. Then the older woman asked her if she had any questions.

"No questions, but thank you for the clothing, Mrs. David," said Senna.

Edward noticed her face looked better and less strained. The sleep did wonders, or maybe it was not being worried for at least one night.

"Well, yours were nothing but rags. Besides, you will need them to work in and you get half a day off on Sunday."

"Thank you, Mrs. David. I will start upstairs with the cleaning." Senna looked over at Edward and said nothing. She grabbed a pail with rags and left the room.

"Mrs. David any problems please bring them to me." Edward never involved himself in the running of his household. Mrs. David was used to handling everything herself. Mrs. David's face showed surprise, but then she quickly recovered and said, "Of course, sir. Is anyone coming for dinner?"

"My cousin Aro is coming from London, but there is no need to do anything more with the menu. I should have given you more notice, but I just got the telegraph yesterday. Thank you, Mrs. David." Edward said evenly, but his unhappy looking face gave away how he felt as he walked out of the house.

 _So his pervert of a cousin was coming for a visit. Out of the Valdens brothers, Aro was worse than his brother Marcus._ Mrs. David was no longer looking forward to the rest of the day. Mrs. Duvalier would be able to direct the two younger cleaning girls and help with the evening meal.

 **Saturday**

Edward greeted his cousin Aro Valdens with a frown on his face. He was not happy to see him or his mistress. He could not remember her name. She nodded her head at him and then took Aro's arm.

 _My house has been cleaner lately and now this trash is here,_ thought Edward as they walked into the manor.

Senna only talked to Edward when she had to and made the word 'Sir' sound as if she was cursing him.

It had been a long week.

Dinner was going to be a painful affair for Edward. With Aro here, his plans to make Mrs. Duvalier his mistress was on hold. His plan had been for the end of the week, before Sunday, but first he needed to get rid of Aro and what's her name.

At the dinner table, Aro cut to the chase. "Your housekeeper is where? Is she yours? If not, I want to play." Aro's dark eyes looked demonic, and his hair was longer than the last time Edward saw him. His mistress, sitting at the table looked unhappy at what Aro was saying. He didn't answer his cousin although he thought Aro could help to put Senna in her place. He would knock some of that stubborn pride out of her.

This is what Edward was thinking about when dinner was over and Mrs. David cleared the dishes off the table. He was still sitting at the dinner table when he suddenly heard Senna cry out. When Edward ran down the hall, Aro was slapping Senna across the face, and Senna was fighting him off. She was still on her feet after the slap, and she kicked at Aro's crotch. After the kick, Aro was on the floor moaning. Senna was about to kick Aro again when Edward grabbed her.

Edward was holding Senna tightly with both arms around her waist as she was trying to break his hold. He looked down with murder in his eyes at Aro. At this moment, he was more angrier at himself than Aro.

"Get the fuck out of my house and don't ever come back!"

Once Aro was able to speak, he looked Edward in the face and said, "I will make you and your whore sorry."

Edward brought Senna to her small room, telling her not to leave the house, and then went to the stables for help. His horse trainer, Emmett McCarthy, was a big man but extremely gentle. Edward saw Senna smile at Emmett saying thanks earlier in the week, and he was angry about that. Now he needed Emmett's' help to get Aro out of his house.

After getting Emmett, Edward went back to the house; Aro was already packing his bags with his angry mistress looking on. The carriage was pulled around to the front door, and Aro was gone before midnight.

It felt like the longest day of Edward's life.

 **First Time**

"Mrs. Duvalier, it's time." Edward felt he had been patient for not coming to her bed that first night or right after Aro attacked her, but now he wanted her anger, her passion, and even her contempt. He wanted that and more in his bed. This was his longest dry spell without sex.

Senna looked at him as if he was an insect that needed to be squashed. _Handsome and no earthly_ _good_ _just like Joshua,_ was the thought in Senna's mind.

That night she just lay there in bed like a Victorian wife, thinking of England. She removed her under clothes, lifted her dress, and waited for him to do his business. He was done in less than three minutes, and that was a struggle. He moved off her and on to his back.

The sex was nothing; she did not move and was barely breathing. He turned sideways and looked at her. When he tried to touch her, she came back to life.

"You don't have to pretend like you suddenly care about me. You're worse than my husband. He was a rapist who liked to force himself on unwilling women and young men. You're no better than him and don't pretend that you are."

As she talked her voice got louder and louder, Senna Duvalier did have passion and fire, but it may never be in his bed. When Edward wanted to see more, she fought him. Edward pinned her arms down and yelled at the top of his lungs, "Enough, Mrs. Duvalier, enough!

"I've had enough of your words and insults. You will see me three to four times a week in your bed or perhaps you would prefer prison better. Good night, Madame." Edward had lowered his voice, but he was determined to be in her bed, and she would change her attitude towards him or else he would have her sent back to prison. He did not care that her eyes looked at him with even more hatred in them than before.

Their second time together Senna did more deep breathing and did not look at him with total hatred in her eyes. She looked and seemed resigned, she wanted him to get it over with and to leave the room. Edward lasted three whole minutes before rolling off.

Edward was not happy with himself and his behavior. He never behaved this way with any women. He didn't know why he refused to just stop. He only knew he was not letting Senna go. He wanted her not just to tolerate him because she felt she had to. He decided he wanted to know who Senna Duvalier was.

 **Understanding Reached**

Edward and Senna came to an agreement after their third time in bed. Edward got sex, and Senna got to torture him with her life in the Hell house as he now thought of her former home.

"Tell me about your husband, please," Edward asked in a quiet not demanding tone.

Edward never had to beg for anything in bed, women wanted him, but this sad and angry woman had him begging. He was not giving any orders, so Senna agreed.

"I meet Joshua Uley right after my seventeenth birthday. He made my skin crawl, and I told my father this. My father did not care how I felt. I told him something was not right about Joshua Uley. I had no words to make myself clear, but it wouldn't have mattered since my dad had already decided when the date of my marriage would be."

Listening, Edward thought, _you were right to be uneasy_. _Something inside you had more common sense than your father did._ Edward kept this to himself.

The more they talked together the easier things became in bed. Senna was slowly warming up to Edward. She lost the resigned look. He asked more questions about her life. She talked slowly to never had this type of relationship with any women. Every other bed he had ever been in had been for sex and sex alone with very little talking once in bed.

Week two Senna explained more. "On our wedding night, my husband took great joy in my pain. The more I screamed and cried out the more he reveled in it. My mother told me nothing about the wedding night but to submit, and I would be all right. My parents had a marriage that was arranged by my mother's father. They love each other now." Edward noticed how lifeless her voice sounded as she talked.

Edward wanted to kill Joshua Uley himself. Young Senna would have had no idea what a sexual sadist was, but Edward did. He had met men like Senna's husband. They made his skin crawl, and he wanted to break their necks at the same time.

Senna's bed as Edward began to think of it was becoming more than just the place to get sex. He was now wanting a relationship with Senna in and now out of bed. It was Senna who he looked for during the day to talk to about the farm. He bounced ideas around with her.

Their third week together, Edward begged to see her body. Senna slowly undressed and turned up the lamp in the room. Edward wanted to vomit, and he started gagging at the sight. Senna had no reaction to his retching. It was if she was used to this reaction from others. What did he use on her body? Her figure was beautiful, but she had raised scars and skin that looked barely healed. In some places, her skin had purple and green scars and in other places there was black, dead- looking skin. She must have had an infection in some of the cuts her husband inflicted on her.

Edward now wished he had not touched her that first time. He realized how wrong it was, and the words he used may have poisoned what could have was now more relaxed in bed. She was more active, but when would she become a full partner? He wanted her to demand, yell or tell what she wanted of him. She was still guarded and did not fully trust him while Edward wanted to climb inside her skin and soul.

When Edward was in bed with her, the talking became more important than the sex to him. He apologized for saying he would send her back to prison. Senna talked more about herself after that. Her childhood had been happy, and Edward wished he could have met her when she had been that happy, carefree girl. She had been kissed just once before she met Joshua, but her father did not approve of the young man.

Edward noticed a change in Senna when the talking turned to her time in London. He noticed her smile at the memory of the young man but now she seemed pained to him. He was learning all of Senna's reactions to certain situations. He was already more deeply involved with her than he had ever been with a woman before, and this was uncharted waters for him. Edward decided to plow ahead and learn more about her early days in London.

"I don't miss the dances at all," Edward admitted to Senna.

"I was always up against the wall at dances. First in Quebec, and then in London. I tried to be outgoing, but it didn't happen. I tried so hard." Senna had an agonysound in her voice to Edward as she lay in his arms. He rubbed her back, and she let out a sigh.

"When were you at a London dance?" Edward's voice sounded even to his own ears, but now he was more interested in Senna's London dance experiences.

"This happened four months before my birthday when my father was telling me I was going to marry Joshua Uley. He told me he had spent enough money. I would never be anything more than a wallflower." Even now, Senna did not notice how tense she got talking about Joshua Uley and her father. Edward felt her body tense in his arms and her voice changed slightly. He noticed.

The date Senna gave was interesting. Around that time,Edward had been sent away by his family for another scandal. He never looked at the wallflowers. He would not have noticed young, shy Senna against the wall talking to the other girls. He had been too busy chasing the lonely married women at the time.

Another thing Edward noticed was that when she liked someone that was it for her. She was loyal, probably to a fault. One day when Edward was talking about Mrs. David, Senna corrected him. Senna pointed out to him, his failings in not being more involved in his own house or land. Edward laughed at this and Senna glared at him. He cared, but would not show her anything of his deeper feelings on this matter or anything else.

 **That Night He Died**

Edward wanted to know more about what landed Senna in prison. He asked the question, he wanted to ask the first night he was in bed with her, "What do you remember about that day and the night your husband was murdered?"

Senna got that expression on her face as he looked at her, it was what Edward thought of as her resigned look. Maybe bed was not the best place for this talk, but Senna maintained a certain distance during the day. Edward didn't care, but he knew as a woman Senna would be the one called nasty names if anyone suspected their nighttime relationship.

So now, as Edward was holding Senna, she explained what happened right before her husband was murdered. Her voice seemed stressed as she talked. "I was fighting with him right before he was killed. I wanted to see my parents for a visit. I was too ashamed right after the wedding trip, but as the time passed by, I wanted to see my parents." Senna took the deep breath she seemed to need, and Edward rubbed her back in reassurance. He was telling her it was all right to go on by his touch.

"I wanted to kill myself. I couldn't take the torture anymore. I had some pills and planned to use them, but instead, someone cut his throat, and he was dead. I was so happy, he got killed." Senna's voice had a tiny bit of life in it as she said happy, and a nervous laugh escaped.

"Instead, I was told I had killed him. I did not. No one believed in me; my father made it clear, I had ruined my brother's chances to make a good match. That was when I first cried." Senna was now shaking in his arms in distress. When Senna looked up at Edward, she saw nothing on his face, and he said nothing as he looked down at her. His face was a blank slate. Senna pushed against his chest and Edward's arms fell from around her.

Edward was not sure if he believed her or not, and Senna looked at him in sadness and anger before turning on her back looking up at the ceiling. He got out of bed without a word and left the room. He could not say to her, _"I believe you are innocent."_ He was unsure and refused to lie and say something he did not believe. He was sorry, he asked the question.

 **Month Two**

Edward suspected James was visiting to see if Senna was his mistress. James was a fool and did not realize Charles Swan would give Edward his daughter if he asked, no matter how many mistresses he had in his home. Charles would never give Isabella over to James Hunter was Edward's thinking.

James was cold and calculating, but around Senna, he smiled. He was getting to know her for himself. He had first started coming around to see what the relationship was with Edward and Senna. James wanted to make a case to Charles Swan for Isabella's hand. After getting to know to Senna, he was not sure which way to go. He did not want to blacken Senna's name by saying she was Edward's mistress.

One day, Senna told Edward after a visit, "I like James's company, and Isabella Swan could do worse in a man. I would know." She said it in a very matter of fact way.

Another visitor Edward now had regularly was Riley Biers. He would visit and minister to Senna after the Sunday service. She did not like going to the church after her first Sunday in town when the parishioners made her feel unwelcomed with their angry eyes and unkind words. Church for her was now in his home, and Edward tried not to look or act unhappy about this.

Riley would come to the house after the service. Senna smiled at James Hunter and Riley Biers when they visited the manor, and she talked to them. She was charming and witty. She was relaxed in their company and laughed out loud with them. Edward noticed laughing was not something Senna often did. He loved how she looked when she smiled. He loved the sound of her laughter.

Edward wanted to tear her away and say, mine, but their beginnings had not been good. Edward wanted to start over, if only he could fix how they started, but maybe they could go from here. He was constantly thinking of different ways he wanted to restart a relationship with her. He wanted to try to get back to moving ahead as he felt they had been doing.

He wanted to try.

Edward was not missing London; he had a life during the day that he was coming to like very much. He was working his land. He appreciated the people who worked on his land. He wanted to hang around Senna more, but she was busy during the day with getting his house in order.

The house had been maintained and nothing more. It was becoming a home. Edward was given a list of what was needed. There were now workmen in his house during the day and Senna was directing the extra helpers. Mrs. David made it clear, all questions were to be directed to Senna and not her.

Edward had a moment of shudder when he realized he was becoming domesticated. His house was becoming a home. Mrs. David had been able to keep the house up, but not do anything else without more direction or monies from him. She could never get him more interested in the manor. Senna didn't ask him, she told him what was needed and that was that.

One Sunday, Edward asked Riley point-blank, "Do you think she killed her husband?" Edward and Riley stood together looking at his new horse walk around the field after his mother. Edward was still not sure if Senna killed her husband or not.

Riley looked at him with hazel eyes that suddenly turned cold and stated, "Don't be ridiculous. If it had been me, I would have killed him for half of what he did. For the torture alone, but she is not capable."

"Do you know her late husband's sister lives in this village?" Riley was now looking closely at Edward's face for a reaction to that news. He now looked less angry and sounded calm again. Edward had no reaction because Mrs. David made him aware of how one, Mrs. Clearwater, was related to Senna by marriage.

Suzanne or Sue Uley Clearwater was the sister of Joshua Uley. Sue was dying. Her daughter Leah was ill and under the care of a nurse in their home. It was a very somber situation.

Edward wanted to see Sue, but he sent Riley Biers instead. He had no idea what to say to her, but she sent word to him in a letter. She was glad Senna was doing well in his home and asked that he please not abuse her as Joshua had.

 _What kind of woman supports the woman who killed her brother?_ Edward was slowly moving towards thinking Senna might be innocent.

One day, Senna announced she was off parole. She waved the letter from the Home Secretary's office.

She even smiled openly at Edward that day.

That night Edward decided it was time to ask about what happened while she was in prison. Edward was sitting up in bed looking at Senna. Senna started speaking in a voice that was monotone.

"My first day in, I was in shock. On my second day, the shock wore off, and I realized just how far I had fallen. I wanted my mother's arms around me to tell me I would be all right. Instead, I asked a question and was slapped hard across my face for speaking without permission. When I protested, I was put into a correction device. I thought my back would break."

Senna took a breath and then turned on her back. When Edward reached out to touch her, she moved to the edge of the bed. She wanted no comfort, and he had no idea what to do for her. He wanted to hold her but decided it was not a good idea at this moment, so he put his hands to his sides to show he was giving her space. She started talking again and staring straight up at the ceiling and her voice still had no life in it.

"My next eight years I obeyed and became quiet. There were two suicides: I saw them with my own eyes. I heard about others. I thought about killing myself several times a month, but I couldn't let Joshua win. I started lying every time I came before the prison board." Senna took a deep breath and then another before talking again. Edward slowly moved from sitting up to laying down in the bed on his back. He moved carefully with no sudden moves.

"I had no visitors and my father's only letter to me was to tell me I was dead to them. I became one of the women who cried every night. I cried for three years. I cried until I had no tears left. I did everything asked of me, and I know something died inside of me. I am not the same person I used to be."

Edward was now staring up at the same ceiling. He wanted to cry but he took a deep breath instead. That night they lay side by side not touching in any way. That night Edward fell asleep in Senna's bed as he thought of it. Usually, he would leave her bed after she went to sleep and would go to his bed. In the morning, Senna was already gone when he woke up.

 **Back to Jail for You**

In the middle of the third month, Edward told Senna, "I need to see my father; I am done with London for now. This farm is hard work, but I like it here."

Edward was doing more and more physical work on his farm. He was muscled, but still thin and tall. He lost his gut from working the long hours, and his stomach was now taut.

Edward wanted to ask Senna about being lovers on her terms. What would he do if she said no? He wanted her free to love him if she could but on her terms. Would his father Carlisle be able to give him some advice on how to proceed with Senna? Maybe someday she might be able to stomach the idea of marriage again. Edward wanted her to start to think about it.

The next day, Charles came to arrest Senna for breaking parole. She had not checked in or paid her fines to the crown for over two weeks.

Senna insisted she had not broken anything. "I have my parole letter from London. It's in my room."

After Senna fetched the letter, Charles took one look at the letter, and said it was false. He put her under arrest. Senna was being held in the town jail until they were ready to start the proceedings.

The town hall was full of people wanting to see what would happen. People stopped working to come into town. Judge Roberts was smiling. James was frowning and was wondering who wanted to hurt Senna.

 _Was Edward Cullen tired of her and this was how he would get rid of her?_ James wondered.

People in the hall heard James level those charges at Edward Cullen and were scandalized. Isabella Swan was smiling and sitting quietly in the back row. She could now plan her wedding to James. The silly man thought she would want to marry Edward Cullen; the idea was beyond stupid to her. She only had eyes for James, and now her father would have to acquiesce to her way.

Nevertheless, who produced a false letter all the way from London?

Edward and James nearly came to blows in the room. Charles told them it was time to start the hearing in the main room. The judge was quiet and watching the action between James and Edward. He wanted her back in prison but not like this. He had samples of her handwriting. Someone had set this up and set her up. Producing this letter was a crime, and he wanted the guilty party or parties to this very severe crime.

This time in the hall, Senna was looking straight ahead as the deputy walked her to the front of the room. She was not angry just numb. Behind her, people started to take seats including some dandy from London with his light skirt on his arm.

Edward Cullen looked enraged and ready to hit anyone as he made it to the front of the room. James Hunter glared at Edward Cullen ready to hit him. Both men took seats at opposite ends of the table.

Edward suddenly called out angrily, "You bloody bastard," and was heading for the fop from London. The flop quickly exited the room leaving his companion behind.

Before Edward was half way down the aisle to give chase, Riley came in at a run yelling, "Stop this hearing, I have information concerning Mrs. Duvalier's first case!"

Riley grabbed Edward and turned him around. Both men were besides Senna. Senna put her head down wishing she had a seat. She wanted this over. She would have to adjust to prison once again.

At first, she didn't hear what Riley was saying but then she started listening as Riley spoke.

" _I beg forgiveness of God and Senna. She was innocent and my daughter is not. Joshua raped my daughter, and Leah killed him. Please have mercy on my daughter. She is not_ _well,_ _and her mind is broken."_

Senna remembered the Clearwater family had been in town around the time Joshua was murdered. They had left town before the burial and Senna thought nothing of it. By the funeral, the voices demanding her head on a platter were growing louder.

"Your honor, this letter is from the deathbed of Clearwater. Mrs. Clearwater died about thirty minutes ago. She handed me the letter before she died. The nurse is a witness and can testify if necessary. Mrs. Duvalier should have never been in prison in the first place. Therefore, she cannot break a parole she should have never been on in the first place." Riley's voice was raised, so the whole room could hear him clearly.

The room was silent as the shock set in, and then everyone started talking loudly at once. Then suddenly Senna asked calmly, "Can I please leave? I want to leave now."

What Edward noticed was how Senna looked. She had no reaction as all around them the room was going crazy with different reactions to the news. Her face gave nothing away. She was not showing any emotion. Was she shutting down again like she did the first time she was in his bed?

Edward turned to Senna, shouting to be heard over the all the voices, "Senna don't go, don't leave me," in a pleading voice.

Her response to Edward, "You're mistaken," in a perfectly even and calm voice.

James rose from his seat and held out his arm. Senna walked out of the room with him.

James and Senna took the last mail coach going to London. They moved into his cousin Laurent's house while he was at sea.

 **London and James in the Park**

In London, James was acting as a bodyguard at Senna's request.

Senna was able to get some monies out of her grandfather's old bank account. Her name was still on the account thanks to her grandfathers' will.

Senna sent a message to the Home Secretary's office asking for a meeting and a message to Charles Swan asking for Isabella and Rene to come for a visit. Since, Isabella had never had a season in London, Charles agreed.

The Home Secretary already had a cable sent from Barnes describing what had happened in the hall the day before. He set the meeting for the end of the week. He needed time to start the ball rolling on returning the monies and property seized by the crown when Joshua Uley was killed. He sent to the prison for her record.

Senna asked James to join her in a less- traveled part of Hyde Park. She would go to this part of the park when she needed to get away from Joshua. He always made her pay for her disobedience when she returned to the house.

They sat on a park bench and watched children playing before Senna started talking.

"Do you know I consider you and Riley true friends? You believed in my innocence without having to be told. Edward didn't. I will always appreciated that."

James was happy inside at what Senna said but then decided Cullen was not all bad. "Cullen just needed time. Sometimes people need time to understand certain things," James said in his quiet way.

Senna smiled sadly. "Edward reminded me of my father and Joshua at the same time when we first met. That is not a good combination in any person."

"You should give him another chance. I think he's in love with you." James was sure Cullen was in love by his reaction in the hall. Charles Swan had barely kept them from coming to blows.

Isabella and Rene arrived later that evening on the mail coach.

Once, as they sat together in the park, Isabella asked Senna how it was that she did not have a child from her marriage. James and Rene went out shopping for more food for the empty house, and the two were alone.

Senna laughed and told her, "I wanted to know things, so I once paid a woman to tell me everything the week before my wedding and she did. My mother wouldn't tell me anything. Now, I'm glad I paid to find out. I knew how to clean myself out and what to use."

Isabella's eyes showed her shock, but she wanted to know more. Her mother had told her nothing as well.

"Tell me please, and leave nothing out," Isabella begged.

In the park, Isabella was educated by Senna. At the end of their talk, Senna admitted, "I would have killed Joshua if he ever tried to hurt a child of mine. I would have ended him with no regrets."

Senna had the three of them with her everywhere she went when going out on the town for anything.

At the end of the week, the party of three was present as Senna gave an account of what jail was like to the Home Secretary. Her first two years was adjustment time and being adjusted by the prison staff. The next eight years were spent denying her innocence. How she got out of prison was by saying she was sorry for her crime.

"When I got to jail, I kept thinking I don't belong here. When I spoke out, I was put into a bending device. It was painful, and I thought my back would break when they screwed it tighter. I was corrected eight times in my first two years." Senna's voice sounded like she was recounting a life someone else had lived.

Senna and James were in the two front chairs by the Home Secretary's desk. She could not see Isabella and Rene with tears in their eyes behind her. They cried silently and held hands, as Senna talked about prison.

"I saw two suicides, and I thought about killing myself more times than I can remember. I became a liar every time I was in front the parole board. I became an orphan whose parents are still alive, but I am dead to them. I lost my grandfather. The person I used to be is dead. I have no idea how to find the person I used to be, but I am a survivor. I'm proud I survived."

Senna's voice became more stronger as she asked for one thing besides her former money and property.

"I want no jail time for Leah Clearwater. I served her time, and I don't think she could survive prison like I did. My husband raped her in our home, and I had no idea until her mother's letter said what happened to her. It was such a shock to hear that news, I had no idea." Senna paused and took another moment.

"I don't want to think about this anymore. I don't want to talk about this again as long as I live." Senna seemed to shut down, and James glanced at her worried about how she now appeared. She seemed exhausted and colorless after talking about prison.

The Home Secretary gave his personal apology. The estate of Joshua Uley would be restored within the month. The crown would be returning the monies taken and pay for the seized house and land with interest. Senna got a guarantee that protected Leah from any jail time in the death of Joshua Uley.

Aro Valens was put under arrest for making a fraudulent parole letter and was cut off by his family. His behavior was beyond the pale, and the family did not want to lose their place in society by giving him any support. Aro was later put on a transport ship to Australia.

The news of the wrongful imprisionment was released in a official statement. The gutter press was pushed out of the way by reporters wanting an interview with Senna. She was the heroine who survived a horror.

Senna stayed out of the public eye while waiting for the crown to return all she was owed. No one knew where she lived but James, Rene, and Isabella.

Edward was an outsider looking and hearing from a distance. He had no way to get in touch with James, and Charles Swan was busy. There were several officers from London in their small community at the Swan home.

Edward had no idea what to say to Charles concerning Senna. Did he have a right to ask for Senna's address? She no longer worked for him. Any other conversation would have to go into areas that would shine a light on his and Senna's relationship. This is not something he wanted to be publicly known.

Edward had newspapers brought from London. Senna was in none of them just old pictures and a rehash of the old murder case. Edward, in his frustration, threw them away after that first week. The local paper was no better in their reporting. No one had anything new to report, but the crown would make Senna whole again. Whatever that meant. Edward knew the girl Senna was or had been was destroyed by prison. The public was being fed a fairy tale.

When James returned home with Rene and Isabella, Edward went over to his house for a visit and to ask after Senna. It was a long, detailed visit. At the end of the visit, James informed Edward, he would be marrying Isabella. Charles had finally agreed they could marry. Would Edward like to attend the wedding?

Rene talked about what she learned and heard about prison from Senna at the next town meeting. Everyone noticed Edward hanging onto Rene's every word.

 **Month Four**

When Edward went to asked about Senna from James, he found out Senna's mother was rich, and that Senna was now somewhere in Paris. When the funds were restored, Senna took a boat to France under the cover of night and she did not say exactly where she was going.

At first, Carlisle thought Edward was merely delayed in coming back to London. A wire from Mrs. David the day after Edward was due, cleared up the matter, and then he and Esme packed and took the mail coach to Barnes. They had become worried when Edward didn't show up.

When Carlisle first saw Edward after Senna left, he looked frantic, and he was talking fast and pacing the sitting room. He needed to hurry to London and go after Senna. She was gone, and he wanted her back. He loved her, but he admitted to Carlisle that he was a disappointment to her. He would make her understand how he felt. He was sorry and, of course, she was innocent. Those first days after Senna left had been the worst shape they ever saw their son in. They thought Edward would go out of his mind.

Edward told Carlisle what his relationship with Senna had been. For the first time, Edward had truly disappointed him. Carlisle felt it was border-line rape and told Edward so directly. He and Esme wanted to meet Senna.

One week after James returned to town, Edward hired Demetri to find Senna. If anyone could find Senna, Demetri could. He was known in the streets and gutter as the person to hire if you needed someone found.

When Demetri returned from Paris two weeks later, he told Edward to talk to the lawyers for Senna's grandfather. He felt the reason he could not find her was he had no idea what name she was using. He had already tried and felt the key was whatever her grandfather's name had been. He had been a slave. Her maternal grandfather had made the money Senna's father married.

Edward's lawyers could not get her family's attorneys to admit which name her grandfather last used. He had died five years into Senna's sentence.

Edward was sending cable after cable to his lawyers and the Duvalier family lawyers. He asked his attorneys to secure a special license for him. When Senna came back, he would be able to marry her if she would have him.

In the other legal matters, he now felt like Shakespeare, and he wanted to kill all the lawyers. What kept him sane besides Carlisle and Esme were the visits from James and Riley.

James told him over and over to give Senna time and space. But, Edward was worried, that with time, she might come to dislike him even more. He was never sure with Senna. They had times and moments when they forgot who they were and how they met. Was it enough?

 **Month Five**

Edward became the man people gave the road to if he was out walking. He had two shots of rum every Saturday night at the tavern. The bar maid's mother served him: he wanted the drinks and nothing else. He made that clear the first time the young barmaid sat in his lap. He worked and had his drinks alone every Saturday night.

His employees admired that he worked hard, but he had a hardness about himself and was without humor. He talked only when he had to issue orders. He was not unkind, but his workers sensed a deep sadness and a barely controlled rage in him.

One night, Edward beat two robbers and left them on the side of the road. He reported it to Charles Swan. The robbers said the man they tried to rob was insane, and they feared for their lives. No one ever thought of Edward Cullen as some useless fop from London again. Charles sent the men to the ships instead of prison to do their time.

At night, Edward slept in Senna's old bed. It seemed to be the only way he could go to sleep.

Edward could not find Senna or where she lived in Paris. His lawyers could not get her grandfather's attorneys to talk. He did find out more of Senna's family bloodlines. Her paternal grandfather outranked his maternal and paternal grandfathers combined. Too bad her paternal grandfather pissed away the family land and money.

Edward was aware of how worried his parents were, but he could not stop himself. He wanted Senna back, but now it was a test of his patience. Senna would be back for the wedding of James and Isabella, she would keep her word.

Carlisle worked from Barnes on the family accounts and investments. He sent to London and got a copy of an old newspaper with Senna's case in it. On the front page was a picture of a young Senna with her family. He wanted to see the woman his son was in love with. There on the front page was a photo of a happy, and smiling girl. She and her brother looked at the camera. Her parents looked at each other.

One day Carlisle noticed the newspaper was missing from the desk he used. He went to Senna's old room and found it there. Edward had taken the paper so he now had a picture of Senna to keep close.

Esme got to know Rene and Isabella and learned what they knew of Senna. She got to meet the community and the people who worked for her family. Barnes would be home until Senna came back for the wedding. Esme was no longer worried Edward would be killed by some angry husband, but her son was so unhappy and angry right now. She wanted him to forgive himself for his mistakes with Senna. She heard about Edward beating the robbers on the road. Her son could have killed them.

 **Month Seven**

Isabella was a happy woman and her wedding was in three days. She made Senna promise she would come back for her ceremony. She wanted her to stand with her at the altar.

James asked Edward to be his best man. Edward agreed. They had buried the hatchet and were now close friends.

Senna showed up three days before the wedding with Isabella's wedding dress. It was made with French lace and fit perfectly. The ivory colored dress set off Isabella's dark hair beautifully.

The news that Edward was best man was greeted with, "I'm so glad they are now friends. How is he?"

Isabella answered quietly, "Not good at all. He outworks his men and looks thinner."

Senna looked thoughtful and then told Isabella, "I am here to stay, and it will work out, no worries." The rest of the talking in the Swan home was devoted to how Senna was feeling, how was Paris, and what dress Senna should wear.

Senna was staying in the Clearwater home. She brought a doctor back for Leah. She was hoping the doctor could make some progress with Leah and the breakdown she was suffering from.

James told Edward that evening that Senna was back in town at the Clearwater house with a doctor in tow for Leah. Edward wanted to go right over but was told not to by Carlisle. Carlisle advised him such a visit would cause talk that may impact Senna and Leah. Once again, Edward was advised to have patience.

 **Wedding Day**

Edward and Senna were at the altar with James and Isabella as they said their vows. Edward was looking at Senna with naked longing on his face. Senna was looking at James and Isabella, and smiling at them as they said their vows. Carlisle had seen enough and would talk to Edward later at the reception for the happy couple.

A reporter came from London to cover the wedding. Jessica Stanley got the scoop of a lifetime when Senna talked to her there. Edward noticed the female reporter writing as Senna talked. One hour later, the reporter was gone.

Now Senna was talking to Esme and she laughed a little at something his mother said. Then Carlisle was talking to Senna and took her hands in his as he spoke.

"You are an idiot and a fool," was the pronouncement from Riley to Edward. Edward could not take his eyes off Senna for even a moment.

"Do you know I am the heir to a Dukedom if I want it? I need a wife who can produce an heir, but I'm not sure if Senna can have a baby after all the things her husband did to her. But, I have a special license and would ask that you please marry us tonight?" Edward asked and hoped Senna would agree to be his wife. He did not want to wait another day. Edward had put the license in his coat pocket that morning.

Senna first talked to Edward's mother, then father and finally Edward. They all reassured her, an heir was not necessary, but happiness was. Could she please put Edward out of his misery?

"Are you aware of who I am and your son's relationship with me?" Senna wanted to know their answer and then she would decide about Edward and if she wanted to try with him. They had such a bad beginning.

"Yes, please forgive his stupidity and cruelty," from Edward's mother.

"Please know, he is sorry and wants to marry you. I hope you are willing to try with him." Carlisle pleaded.

Senna wanted to try. They were right; happiness was the most important thing. Life with Edward Cullen would be very interesting. She was able to admit to herself she was in love with Edward despite their bad beginnings. In Paris, she hoped to forget about Edward Cullen. He was the first person she thought of every morning and the last person she thought of before sleep claimed her in her grandfather's old house.

Everyone noticed when Edward, Senna, Edward's parents, James, and Isabella along with their parents, and Mrs. David left the room together. Riley Biers was already in the small side room waiting and ready to do a simple ceremony.

When the small party returned, James gave a toast to his best friends Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen. No one looked surprised by the news.

 **Three Years Later**

The way Edward Cullen's son, Alexander Edward and James Hunter's daughter, Claire, ran around like wild children was a scandal. The way Edward chased after the kids was no better. Another person laughing at the sight was Leah Clearwater. Emmett McCarthy was now courting Leah and he had recently talked to Edward and Senna about a fall wedding date.

Senna smiled watching her son and James' daughter. Alexander was the one name Senna's grandfather once said mattered to him. She missed him still.

 **Ten Years Later**

People no longer came to Barnes unless they wanted to be there. The two couples on the road to Cullen manor stood out. The post coach set them on the road and they had to walk down the drive to the front of the house.

The first couple was older and mixed. The man was tall and white and the woman short and black. The man reminded the mail coach driver of Senna Cullen. Her face was like his in looks. The second couple was more richly dressed than the first. The younger man looked even more like Senna Cullen.

The children were eating in the small parlor when Alexander jumped up at the door bell and ran. Senna was suspicious because Edward did nothing to correct Alexander. They had lately been teaching the children proper table manners and jumping up for the door was not one of them.

Alexander Cullen opened the door. Green eyes met the brown eyes of his maternal grandfather.

Alexander smiled and yelled out, "Daddy, mama's present is here!"

Senna smiled at Edward and asked, "What are you up to Mr. Cullen?"

"Why Mrs. Cullen whatever do you mean?" Edward asked in an innocent voice. There was laughter in his eyes and on his face.

The Duvalier family was introduced to their three newest family members. Senna had given birth to Alexander Edward, Riley James called Jay, and Lucia Esmay called Lucy. The children were eight, six, and three years old.


End file.
